


【佐鼬架空生子】极夜（番外二-下）

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc





	【佐鼬架空生子】极夜（番外二-下）

丝丝缕缕冬日的阳光透过飘散的纱窗照射进客厅，浅淡又温热地给鼬手中的书页加温。

鼬坐在沙发上，懒散地束着的黑发沿着一侧的肩膀垂落，手边放了一杯温热的红茶。他的视力依旧不好，所以是不是扶一扶金色框架的圆框眼镜。他比过去圆润了些，可是身上依旧瘦得穿什么衣服都像买大了好几个码数，所以纤细的、骨节分明的手指娴熟又散漫地翻页的声音融洽地与冬日的下午汇聚在一起，犹如钢琴的舒缓的乐章，随着时光静谧地流淌。

佐助自路过自家门外的落地窗时就见到了这样的鼬，轻薄的纱窗轻轻晃动，将稀疏的影打在鼬的身上，似乎那他挂念的人儿的影时而近了，时而又远去，飘散不定。

宇智波佐助极其小声地打开了自家的房门，似乎是不愿意惊扰鼬读书的安逸——可鼬的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了声音，抬起了淡雅的眉眼，抬头看了一眼时钟，有些惊讶道：

“佐助？今天下班这么早吗。”

“嗯，饿了。”佐助顺口答道，在玄关俯身脱了鞋，公文包随意地一丢，身上一瞬就轻盈了不少，像是瞬间卸下了极大的责任，坐在了鼬的身边的沙发上，两个人的重量让软软的沙发垫瞬间陷进去了不少。

“厨房里有番茄，我去帮你拿。”鼬放下书，缓缓起身。

佐助见鼬要走，赶忙拉住了对方的手腕，黑色的针织衫下是摸得到骨骼的手臂，令佐助不由一阵心疼怜爱：“等等……”

鼬回过身，发丝顺着他的侧颜垂落。

“我说我饿了，不是你想的那种饿……”

佐助的声音里，带有一丝狡黠，像是恶作剧得逞的孩子。他稍稍手下用力，将鼬拉到自己身侧，随后一手托着鼬的纤细紧致的腰，用公主抱的姿势将对方缓缓地放倒在了沙发上。

佐助不知何时按下了自动窗帘的按钮，落地窗两侧的厚重窗帘布缓缓地合拢，隔开了光线。房间里变暗了不少，鼬的眼睛随着光线变化的辨识能力并不好，因此只能感觉到佐助骨节分明的修长手指偷偷溜进了他的衣衫中，手指顺着他腹侧的人鱼线滑落至下身，握住。

佐助在鼬耳侧轻咬道：“这个世界上最甜美的番茄，应该在这里。”

鼬感觉面上一热，昏暗中有些羞赫地侧过脸，情绪微动，小声呓语，像是在拒绝，又像是不能抗拒：“等一下要去接团子放学……”

“那更要抓紧时间了，尼桑……我们只有一个小时呢。”佐助的手指灵活地触碰着鼬的身体，他可是苦心积虑，算准了时间才回来的，目的就是不让宇智波团子那个小破孩打扰他和鼬宝贵的二人时光。

此时此刻，他尽力将头埋在鼬的发间，闻着这来自宇智波鼬的他永远尝不腻的味道，而自身充满成年男性气味的年轻荷尔蒙弥散在整个空间里，是他赤条条的渴望。

他和鼬已经许久没有过性事了，原因往往是宇智波团子在半夜嚷着要和鼬一起睡觉。这让佐助忍得很辛苦，可是他一个大男人在鼬面前，怎么能和那个小屁孩计较呢。只能自己制造机会了。

感觉到佐助炙热滚烫的家伙贴已经铁到了自己的腹部，那坚硬程度显然是已经等待许久了。鼬于是轻轻闭上了好看的眉眼，睫毛微颤，将放松的微热的身体完全交予了佐助。

这样感性又顺从的鼬几乎要将宇智波佐助的灵魂都吸走了，可是他依旧存留着最后一丝理智——他在黑暗中摸索着，拉开沙发边上的茶几抽屉，找出一盒避孕套。

然而，佐助用力倒着，却只倒出空气。

避孕套用完了。

宇智波佐助蹙了蹙眉头，身下的鼬依然闭着双眸，微微加速的呼吸和泛着不明显的淡红色的有温度的脸颊时时刻刻都在吞噬他的心智，令他想要在下一秒就与这个男人合二为一。

可他不行。

佐助犹豫了两秒，最终撑起了身，选择放弃。

大蛇丸说过，鼬的身体不适宜再怀孕了，那是会有生命危险的事。

“生命危险”这四个字对佐助来说，简直就是心理阴影。落鸦山的万丈深渊，爱人浑身是血的样子，是佐助一辈子都不愿意再去触碰的回忆。所以无论他大脑如何充血，如何感性，他也不敢再让鼬承受一次这样的风险。

“佐助？”

鼬的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼，灰暗中，他见到佐助有些沮丧地半撑起身体，桌上则是一盒空空的避孕套。

佐助不会让他用口，原因是那巨物的规格很容易碰到鼬脆弱的喉咙，引发鼬的干呕。再加上鼬由于身体虚弱，经常容易口腔溃疡，佐助并不希望鼬为了成全自己而勉强：

“用完了……今天就算了吧。”

话虽这么说，可现在他胯间的巨物依然硬朗地挺着，膨胀的不适感令佐助起身想要去冲个冷水澡冷静一下。他不敢再看鼬，因为那具身体时时刻刻都在撩拨他的欲望。他怕自己控制不住，会伤害了鼬。

佐助刚刚起身，轮到鼬拉住了他的手腕。纤长的手指拉着佐助健实的手腕，轻轻一拽，没有将佐助整个人拽回来，可是却令佐助停下了脚步。

鼬一只手撑起身，双手都拉住了佐助的手臂，指尖顺着那分明的肌肉线条缓缓向上滑去。

细腻的指尖恰到好处地爬上半条胳膊，酥痒的感觉几乎要让佐助的理智崩溃，他依旧背对着鼬，喉间发出充满克制的欲望的声音，有些哑：“你别这样，鼬……”

你这是在诱惑我。我会忍不了的。

宇智波鼬向来不是不理智的人，可是这一次，他突然地想要迁就。迁就能为了他和团子忍了许久的佐助，迁就这个成熟体贴到会因为套没了而隐忍自己欲望的佐助，还有迁就自己那一点小小的任性。

大蛇丸确实说过，再次怀孕对他的身体来说，是毁灭性的。但是，大蛇丸同样说过——以他的身体，几乎没有可能再次怀上孩子了。

鼬从沙发上起身，手指爬上佐助的颈肩，双手环绕着佐助的脖颈。而佐助一回头就见到了如此温柔俊美的青年放大版的脸向自己靠近，鼻息贴着自己的面容越发靠近。鼬踮起了脚尖，主动地、充满诱惑力地吻了上去。

鼬的主动十分生涩，可是他努力地用舌头撬着佐助的唇，柔软的舌尖动作缓慢，颇有一种不知所措的意味。这种不熟练却令佐助越发坚硬了。佐助愣愣地睁着眼，这是鼬第一次诱惑他，赤条条的诱惑。

可是鼬吻着他，闭着双眼，吻得十分认真。鼬刘海的发丝贴紧佐助的脸，引起微痒的躁动，看似不轻不重的丝丝缕缕，实则是在磨断佐助心里最后一道理智的防线。

鼬把所有的感情都倾注在了这个吻里，温柔又矜持的爱第一次被打碎，排列这份出格的热情。这是鼬难得的邀请，邀请佐助加入一场感性的狂欢，一次放纵的欢愉。这是他的迁就，迁就佐助，也迁就自己。

鼬连矜持和抗拒都太过于诱人，何况他初次主动地邀请，盛情难却。

佐助的大脑像是被火辣的熔浆浇筑，理智焚毁殆尽。他的舌头缠绕着对方的，然后快速地攻入了对方的温热的口腔。他狂热地回应着宇智波鼬的吻，霸道的欲望一同流向他身下的器官，坚硬火热的家伙碰到鼬腹部隐约的肌肉，随着二人亲吻的上下幅度，火热地蹭着鼬的皮肤。

什么叫欲火焚身？那就是现在再来十头牛也拉不住佐助了。他只感觉这一刻的自己彻底地，彻底地失去了自控能力。都是宇智波鼬害的。

佐助迫不及待地强势的吻令鼬有些呼吸不畅，鼬感受到佐助在自己身上越来越强势的压迫感，于是配合地将身体交给对方，由着对方讲自己的紧致纤细的腰抱起，一手托起自己的臀。

双脚离地，这个炙热的吻却还未熄灭。鼬下意识地用双脚环住佐助的腰部，双手继续绕着佐助的脖颈，整个人依附在了对方健硕的、体块分明的性感身体上。

佐助的巨物在他的穴口沾了不少湿润粘滑的体液，暧昧的气息越发浓烈，鼬收了收臀部的肌肉，那柔软的两瓣像是轻咬了佐助一口一般。

佐助差点没被鼬这充满诱惑性、黏腻又暧昧的邀请的轻咬给弄射了。佐助猛吸了一口气控制着自己几乎要撑不下的膨胀的欲望，佯嗔薄喜地看着鼬，竟然看到对方恶作剧得逞一般的眼神。啊，太可爱了，也太可恶了——如果是那样的就被鼬搞射了的话，他可真是太没有面子了。

既然如此，那可真是要好好的惩罚身下这个人儿呢。

宇智波佐助一顶自己的胯，那硕大的、等待了许久的巨物在一瞬间内整根没入，引得鼬有些惊诧地倒抽气——佐助已经许久没有这样一次性、一开始就贯穿到底了，在鼬回来之后，佐助总是小心翼翼地对待着鼬的身体，稍微进去一些就问鼬疼不疼，虽然这样足够体贴了，可总也少了些情趣。

这一次，由于前戏足够充分，二人的体液早已充分地润滑了彼此的部件，使插入的过程格外顺利通畅。

由于上一次生产是剖腹，宇智波鼬的甬道并没有受到生孩子的影响，再加上之前三年的空窗期，私密的部位越发柔软和紧实。佐助只虽然在鼬回来之后就品尝过几次，但总是浅偿即止，不敢深入地令鼬有负担。而此刻——为了惩罚这个磨人地诱惑自己的宇智波鼬，他巨大的根深入地、扎实地进入了鼬的体内，充血的巨根像是久旱逢甘露一般酣畅淋漓地感受着对方紧致的甬道的温度和吸附力，痛快得不愿离去，像是它本来就是从鼬体内长出来的一样。

感官的最高享受莫过于此。可是尽管如此，佐助还是在鼬抽气的瞬间感觉心被扎了一下，他尽量控制着自己的欲望，压抑着的声音充满磁性，问道：“疼吗？”

鼬没有回答，实际上瞬间的贯穿当然是疼的。可那一瞬间的贯穿给他带来的充盈与满足感瞬间填满了他的一切，肉体的舒适感初次令这个禁欲的克制的男子几欲窒息，再加上佐助那难耐的带着磨砂质感的成熟嗓音，鼬失去了抗拒的能力。

他并不口头回答，而是猛地缩紧了紧致的甬道，算是回答。没想到这猝不及防的一下，再次几乎令禁欲许久的佐助泄了出来。佐助像是受到了充满挑衅意味的邀请，他侧过脸瞥了鼬一眼，咬着对方的耳廓，性感的声线低低地嘶磨：“这可是你说的，别怪我。”

话音未落，犹如狂风暴雨一般的猛烈攻势铺天盖地地向鼬袭来，在快速又有力的抽送的同时，佐助掐着鼬柔软紧致的臀上下地推动着鼬的妙曼的躯体，这具身体由内而外地，都令他成瘾，离不得，舍不得。

宇智波鼬被那突然加速的攻势顶撞得几乎灵魂出窍，那硕大的巨物碰撞他的身体深处，每一次都将酥麻感碰撞得遍及他的全身，佐助用如火一般的欲望浇灌他干涸的灵魂。

佐助抱着鼬的身体，伴随着胀大的巨物更深的冲刺，触碰到了那曲线美好的身体内部最隐蔽最扣人心弦的那个点。

“唔……”

面对突如其来的深入，鼬浑身颤抖，越发抱紧了佐助的肩颈，因为矜持和守旧咬着的唇忍不住漏出妙曼微哑的呻吟。

佐助爱极了这声音，带着隐忍的欲望，压抑的情愫，一如那个保守的、矜持的兄长。他最爱的鼬便是这样：会将那彬彬有礼的冷淡和礼貌交予陌生人，将这最隐秘、最出格、最放纵的一面，只留给自己。

“嗯……佐助……”

那声音像是把钥匙，开启了大坝的闸门，令佐助犹如江河潮水一般的欲望翻涌而下。

“我在……”

佐助什么都不需要想，他只需要抱着这样的鼬，这样愿意放下一切陪他疯的鼬——占有他，拥抱他，用自己的一切填满他，哪怕下一刻就是世界末日，也再无恐惧。

“啊……”

鼬再一次地仰起了头，脖颈的青筋显露，喉结难耐地滚动，佐助过于猛烈的刺激令他几乎难以承受，满身都是充满暧昧欲望的细汗，嘴角泄露的呻吟越发难以压抑。他双脚悬空，像一个溺水的人，只能抱着佐助——仿佛他是他唯一的浮木。

佐助撤去蓄力的空隙间，鼬终于来得及说出这句完整的话：“我……好爱你……”

情至深处，言不由衷。哪怕如鼬的克制矜持，都无法抵挡毁天灭地的攻势。他受不了了，他的前端同样坚硬，已经要去了——

佐助勾起嘴角，像是打了一场巨大的胜仗——他与鼬的情爱总是这样，每当鼬嘶哑着嗓音说着“我爱你”时，他就知道，鼬不行了。

“我也是……”

佐助环抱着这具紧致的身体，舌头攻入对方的翕动出呻吟的薄唇，身下更是再一次地全力冲刺，这一次的攻势犹如彗星碰撞，震动彼此的天空大地，疯狂又深入的交欢几乎能让时间倒流，万物混沌。

佐助激烈地、用力地最后一次挺进，占领了鼬体内最后的高地，炙热滚烫的白色体液从前端迸射进入对方的身体，将满是诚意的爱注入进对方深深的体内，从此灵魂黏着，彼此不分。

二人的呼吸逐渐平缓，佐助依然搂着鼬，亲吻对方满是细汗的额头，一如年幼时对方曾经那样单纯地亲吻自己那样。鼬轻轻地回应，纤细的手腕绕着佐助的臂膀。

他们拥抱着彼此，似乎这一刻，连明天会不会到来都无所谓了——这是他们的合奏，是生命最亢奋的高歌，肉体的摩擦是绝美的伴奏，灵魂的碰撞是经久不息的回声。

番外2【完】

倾花离辞写到这里，只想高呼：

宇智波万岁！宇智波千古流芳！宇智波兄弟永浴爱河！

（捂脸奔走）


End file.
